Burning Soul: Awakening of an Assassin
by Ezio-FMAssassin
Summary: Darrius was born into the Assassin Order and knew what his future was to be. But after becoming an Assassin his life will change forver. Rated M for violence and language.


**I do not own Assassin's Creed or Soul Calibur and are property of Ubisoft and Namco respectfully. However I do own all OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Birth of an Assassin**

"… You love me, correct?"

"Yes."

"I… want to ask you, but…'

"But what, what is it?"

"I don't want to expose you to the life I live. The life I was born into."

The life the man referred to was the life of an Assassin. He was born into a brotherhood dedicated to preserving the freedom of humanity. However they believed that in order to safeguard freedom, people, people with the power to change the world for the worst, must die. Thus the Assassins waged their war in secret, in the shadows of history.

"I don't care. I want to be with you."

He turned to meet the source of the voice. She was a young woman in her early 20's. She had blond hair which has been tied with a small ribbon. As he walked up to her, he took notice of the freckles on her face, as his eyes met her own blue eyes. Eyes that revealed the pain and sorrow she endured.

He drew out her arm to gently clasp his hands around her own.

She glanced at him; admiring his fair complexity, and his brown eyes and hair (it was obvious that he was of a mixed heritage).

"Marry me, Pyrrha."

The woman, Pyrrha, held him close in embrace.

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you, Erasmus."

* * *

"Just a bit more, push!"

Pyrrha screamed as she endured the pain of child labor. She screamed until the sound of an infant could be distinctly heard.

A man in black robes, the doctor, wipes the blood from the infant. He then produced a small knife from his robes and gestured to Erasmus. "Care to do the honor?" was the Doctor's reply.

Erasmus took the knife and cut the umbilical cord. He then turned to Pyrrha w\ho gave him a faint smile before falling limp.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha!"

The Doctor walked up, lifted her arm and took her pulse. He nodded to himself.

"Is… is she ok?" Erasmus asked with grave concern.

"She'll be fine." The Doctor replied. "She's just unconscious due to the ordeal of child birth. She will come to shortly."

The Doctor when produced a small vital and handed it to Erasmus.

"These are numbing salts to kill the pain when she comes to."

Erasmus took the salts and thanked him for overseeing the child birth.

"Now, about my pay?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, now how much will it be?"

"Two hundred gold."

"Two hundred gold!?" replied a shocked Erasmus.

"You know, this could have ended far worst. Your wife and child could have both died. I think it's a fair price to avoid such a catastrophe."

"I suppose so."

Erasmus left the room he occupied to collect a small bag he had hidden away. He returned to the room and gave the bag to the Doctor, who weighed it in his hands.

"Well then," the Doctor said. "I'll be on my way. If any complications occur, please let me know." The Doctor then left with the bag full of gold.

Pyrrha awoke a short while after to be greeted by Erasmus' welcoming smile. He cradled their child his arms, asking her if she would like to hold their child. She only nodded in agreement.

"So what should we name him," he asked.

"What about Darrius," she responded

"Sound nice." He nodded in approval.

* * *

Two young men walked along side each other in the streets of Athens, Greece. They wore white hooded robe that signified their future trade, Assassins (if one can call it a trade). The average citizen however, could not have known that, to everyone else, these two were ordinary people.

"So, Leander, nervous about the initiation?" enquired one of the two.

Well," the man, Leander replied. "Actually I was given an assignment outside of Athens, so my initiation has been delayed for several days. But I wish I could be there to see yours, Darrius."

Leander was a thin blonde who was a few inches taller than Darrius was. His eyes were the color of the clear blue sky, and had long flowing hair that touched his neck. Of course he also wasn't the most talkative of all people and kept of himself most of the time. It even took Darrius some time to get him to open up to others a bit more.

"Um, say, Darrius when were you supposed to go?"

"Uh... um..."

Darrius looked up at the now setting sun.

"Oh crap!" Darrius exclaimed. "I'm late!"

He gave Leander his farewell and swiftly raced home.

He returned home red- faced and panting while his mother gave him a confused look.

"Forgive me mother… I'm late." He said trying to catch his breath.

She gave him a loving smile and spoke in a soft voice, "You're safe, all is forgiven. But please, next time do consider the time."

He nodded in response.

"Can you help me around the house a bit? I've been given word that your father has returned from his assignment and will be arriving shortly. I want this house to be clean by the time he arrives."

Darrius willing helped his mother clean around the house, not that it needed much cleaning anyway. In fact he enjoyed spending time with his mother. Pyrrha had told him that as a child, she grew up alone never knowing her family or that they even existed. Thus Darrius made a habit of keeping her company.

Pyrrha noticed how much her beloved son had grown these past seventeen years. His skin complexion was almost the same but lightly dark then hers. He had her eyes and a lighter shade of his father's hair. He had grown to the point where he was slightly taller than her but shorter than his father.

It only seemed like yesterday that she was cradling him in her arms.

Yet, she was always fearful for her son's future. It was not the life of an Assassin she feared, but rather the cursed blood she passed down to him. Pyrrha looked down on her deformed clawed right arm which was covered with a loose cloak, the very mark of her curse. She could always feel its faint presence within him. However the tainted blood was dormant, but she knew too well that it would be a matter of time before it awoke.

It was then that the door was opened and two individuals entered the room. One was a light skinned male with slightly curled hair; the other was taller and had brown eyes.

"Erasmus! You've come!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she ran up to hold him.

"Uncle, you're here!" Darrius yelled gleefully.

The other individual scratched the back of his head and spoke, "You don't have to call me that, just call me by my name 'Patroklos'. There's no need to be formal with me."

"We should get going," Erasmus said. "We don't want to be late."

And with that the four of them left. Erasmus led the group beside his son, whom he was trying to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about (not that Darrius was worried in the slightest). Pyrrha was beside her brother, Patroklos walking behind her husband and son.

"Patroklos, can we talk?"

"Of course sister,"

The two slowed their pace and let Erasmus and Darrius have distance between them.

"So," Patroklos asked. "What's on your mind?"

"I want you to do a favor for me." Pyrrha said.

"And what would that be?" He said in response.

"If anything happens to me and my husband, I want you to look after Darrius."

"Of course but why," He asked. "I'm sure that he can handle himself, but ..."

"It's just that I have this dreaded feeling that something terrible will happen, to us, to him. And it frightens me." She interrupted holding back the tears welling from her eyes.

Patroklos sighed. "Ok, I'll look after Darrius."

Pyrrha held her bother close to him, crying in his arms, whispering 'thank you'.

* * *

They soon arrived at a chapel by a river which had been their destination. The hall of the chapel was softly lit by flickering candles. The walkway of the chapel hall was carpeted with a beautiful red rug made from the finest material. Two rows of other Assassins were lined up on opposite sides of the rug, at the other end of it stood the Mentor of the Assassin Order of Athens. Besides him was a pair of iron tongs heated by red-hot coals. The other three took their place with the other Assassins, as Darrius slowly walked up to the Mentor.

Darrius extended his left arm, raising his ring finger.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." the Mentor said.

"Nothing is true." Replied Darrius.

"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..." The mentor spoke.

"Everything is permitted." Answered Darrius.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." The Mentor said, finished the initiation speech.

The Mentor then picked up the tong and held it horizontally to Darrius' finger and closed them.

_Sssss_

Darrius felt the searing pain as the tongs burned through his flesh and broke bone. Darrius grunted, despately fighting off the urge to pull back his hand. There was a small thud as the finger dropped to the ground. The mentor then picked up the severed finger and gave Darrius a signal to follow him. The Mentor led him to the balcony of the chapel where the river below was directly below them.

"Jump," the Mentor spoke. "All Assassin must go through this to finish their initiation."

"Ok then, there it goes."

Darrius leapt off the balcony, extending both his arms to brace himself for the fall. He felt the sharp whip of the wind against his face, followed by the cool water as he landed into the river below. Darrius resurfaced, the breeze chilling him though his soaked clothing. When he returned to the chapel he was greeted by his family.

The initiation had finished, Darrius had now become a full pledged member of the Assassins.

**A/N: I always thought to write a crossover between Assassin's Creed and Soul Calibur, however i didn't know how to make it work. Now after two months of working on a plot and weeks of writing I present you the finished product. I hope you enjoyed this story and there will be more to come.**


End file.
